


他人即地狱，祖宗

by Stephanie9333



Category: Thank you for your watching
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie9333/pseuds/Stephanie9333
Summary: 天使老徐x恶魔兔兔。
Relationships: 他人即地狱 - Relationship, 祖宗
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

这当然不会是恶魔的第一次性爱，但和天使做爱，在他几千年的记忆里还是头一回。

他看着徐文祖俊美如古希腊雕塑的轮廓伏下去给他口交，这场景几乎要让他叹气。

“想什么呢？”徐文祖低声说，嘴角有湿漉漉的痕迹。天使到现在不像是天使，倒像是刽子手看着被送上绞刑架的犯人。

那样冷静的目光让恶魔感觉整个人都烧了起来。

“你最好不要让我失望。我……啊！”

徐文祖毫无征兆地将整根埋入身下这美丽妖冶的人类的皮囊，轻轻喘了口气，开始有规律的整根进出。

尹宗佑实在是有点恼羞成怒了。但这该死天使的该死阴茎真的该死的大。徐文祖每次微妙的变化角度让他几乎快要尖叫出声了。

徐文祖又一次完整的进入又退出。尹宗佑终于忍不住喊出了声。

“哈……你慢一点……啊……你这该死的……嗯！”

徐文祖颧骨处有一抹晕红，听到恶魔的咒骂他只是轻轻笑了笑。尹宗佑一时看住了。

徐文祖抬起尹宗佑的胯骨，更深更重地把自己送进紧而热的深处，直到恶魔扭动着变成一团糟，双手摸索着抓紧了身下乱七八糟的东西。或许是血液或许是尸块，或许是天使的一些白色羽毛。

尹宗佑顾不上那些了，他感到自己很快就要去见上帝了。他想起他上一个世纪在孟加拉国驯服老虎。那威猛美丽的生物轻轻舔他的手。舌头上的倒刺让他心里发痒。

正如他现在感到胸膛满涨，眼前泛起一阵一阵的白光。他可能说了“感谢上帝”，又或者说的是“去他妈的上帝”。

他感到徐文祖的坚挺仍然在这具人类身体的最柔软处蓄势待发，但这天使—最像恶魔的天使虔诚的俯下身，吻他仿佛在吻上帝的鞋尖。

“你还好吗？”


	2. 神话

【祖宗】神话

#：邪神老徐x祭司黑兔兔。触手play。接受不了的别点开qql

刘基赫被选进神殿的时候才不过十五岁。

他被吩咐去祭司的书房整理文书。听嬷嬷说，祭司大人很虔诚，每天在密室祈福修炼，叫他们不要去打扰他。

可惜刘基赫实在好奇，半夜偷偷溜去祭司的住所。

还没等进门，便被人发现了。

那人穿着一身米色的麻布袍，很白，长着一双桃花眼，笑起来很好看。

他开口说话，声音稍微有点哑。

“你来这干什么？”

刘基赫一时呆住了。

“我…我来找祭司。”

“你找他什么事？”

“我来找他祈祷，希望可以得到神的庇佑。”

那个男人笑着把他领进屋。

“坐下说吧。”

晚上刘基赫怎么回的卧室他也不记得了。他第二天起来，整个人头重脚轻，只觉得这是一场荒诞的梦。

嬷嬷来找他，告诉他他被派去做祭司的侍从。刘基赫昏头胀脑的跟着她去了，就看见了昨天的男人。

不知道怎么的，他那双桃花眼稍微有点肿。他笑着拉过刘基赫，告诉他除了密室哪里都可以进。

刘基赫终于可以和神的使者形影不离。

他知道了他姓尹，今年才不过20岁。

他是如何当上这个权倾一时教派的祭司，谁也不知道，说是神选中了他。

他的侍从们经常更换。之前也不是没有人反对，只是反对他的人最后都变成了一堆碎骨头和血。

他把这些都算做是神明的处罚。于是他可以这样无所顾忌地坐在繁复花纹的地毯上，让刘基赫给他点香。

“祭司大人，您和神是怎么交流的呢？”

“他会讲话啊。”

“他？”

“嗯，长得也不错，就是脾气有点差。”

尹祭司说这话的时候，声音带着微微的笑意，惹得刘基赫偏头看了他一眼。

祭司大人平时一多半时间都会呆在密室，其余时间是看看书或者见见使者，从来没有迈出过神殿的门。

刘基赫也曾问过尹祭司。

“您平时待在密室里，都做些什么呢？”

尹祭司在翻页的手没停，仿佛是漫不经心的回答。

“就是修炼啊，倾听神的指示。”

“那具体是怎样的呢？”

刘基赫鼓起勇气看向尹宗佑似笑非笑的脸。

“怎么？你也想做祭司？”

刘基赫的否认卡在喉咙里，尹祭司却仿佛是自顾自地说下去。

“如果神喜欢你，他自然会叫你去的。这不是我能决定的事。”

刘基赫鼓起勇气说。

“我只是想时时刻刻能帮到您。”

尹祭司愣了一愣，又笑了。

“不必啦，他不喜欢有别人在的。”

那样亲密熟悉的语气，仿佛不是在谈论神明大人，而是在谈论他的情人。刘基赫竟莫名其妙地，开始嫉妒起了这位神。

这一天，尹宗佑又走进了密室里。或许是那一天的尹祭司笑的太多了，又或者是刘基赫再也忍不住。

他推开了那扇雕刻着花纹的门。

他首先看到的是尹祭司的米白色长袍，此刻像星云一般团成一团落在地板上。

他的视线便往上挪去，看到幽空似宇宙的密室中间有一张地毯，一只雪白的脚垂在上面，时不时前后晃动。

他敬爱的尹祭司此刻裹在一堆触手里，全身悬空。那些紫黑色的触手贪婪的黏液滴滴答答落在地毯上地板上，更多的都缠绕在祭司大人的身上。

刘基赫的听觉视觉一时间变的忽然敏锐。

他看的到尹祭司的皮肤上是如何被触手吸吮出圆形的红痕。他的眼角因为全然的快感变成艳丽的桃红。他平时笑着的嘴正被几条触手撑开而合不拢，有光落在他的嘴角，又顺着下巴的弧线流下去。

他的粉红色乳头被吸盘反复划过，每一次都带起尹祭司一阵颤抖和更多的黏液。他的腿被缠绕着拉的更开，腿间的勃起被一条柔软灵活的触手上下抚慰着，后面的穴口早已被撑的大开，不同粗细的触手轮流进出，带起的淫糜水声让刘基赫发不出一点声音。

触手们不知疲倦的蠕动着、贪婪地享用着。尹祭司发出的含混呻吟和着黏液的咕唧声让刘基赫毫无意外的勃起了。

他眯起眼睛，想看尹祭司的脸。这时一条触手向他飞来，他没来得及叫出声。

尹宗佑好不容易把嘴里的触手仔细地都讨好了一遍，这才让它们满意地退了出去，留下尹宗佑一阵咳嗽。

“我说你啊，不要再在密室里随便杀人了。还直接斩首，血溅出来你收拾吗？”

“……亲爱的对不起。”

遥远的男声回响在尹宗佑的脑海里，他翻了个白眼，揽住最近的一条触手，让它亲密的缠绕在他的腰间。

“说了多少次了，不要随随便便杀掉我的侍从。这下好了，我又得再采选一次。”

回答他的只是两根猛然伸进他嘴里的粗壮触手。尹宗佑猝不及防，条件反射地收紧了喉咙，正好抚慰了伸进来的触手们，他听见脑海里响起的愉悦的低哼。

尹宗佑很想再翻一个白眼，但他现在却没有精力这么做了——这次的触手几乎要顺着喉咙舔到他的胃里。而他显然已经做好了被情欲和触手全然占有的准备。

他感觉自己在燃烧。被上古时期就存在的，此刻正占有他身体的神点燃，亦或者是他自愿地成为神漫长生命里的一根火柴，以一己之身熊熊燃烧，直到他短暂卑微生命的尽头。

此时此刻，不管他是什么都变的不重要。

他的神明温柔的触手环绕他的全身，仿佛还想伸进他的胸膛抚摸他跳动的心。它试过一次——被差点捏爆心脏的尹宗佑严词警告过之后就再没有做过。他的身体里涌起一波又一波潮水，温热的，咸腥的。尹宗佑再顾不上旁边仍然不瞑目的刘基赫的首级，又或是什么采选。  
他快乐的挣扎起来，又被无处不在的触手缠绕的更紧，把他拉回无边的情欲中去。

第二天，没有人再记得刘基赫。随着尹祭司的吩咐，第二波采选马上开始筹备起来。

又过了一段时间，这个世界已经没有人记得曾经有过一位这样的祭司。他长着桃花眼，笑起来很好看。为他建造的恢弘神殿也一夜之间化为尘土，仿佛什么都没有发生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps：
> 
> 老徐抹掉了人们的记忆啦。真是二十四孝好男友。
> 
> 兔兔和老徐融为一体了，这也暗暗照应了剧版的结局——我活成了你的样子。
> 
> 第一次写触手。写饿了想吃章鱼。
> 
> 有点克苏鲁感觉有看出来吗。


	3. 雪

徐文祖咬住尹宗佑的脖子。于是那人发出长而缱绻的呻吟。

尹宗佑在情事里真的很爱哭。徐文祖才刚刚进去，他已经开始抽抽噎噎地哭起来。一会儿说大叔你这个死变态，一会儿又求饶说轻一点再捅就要坏了。

徐文祖真的要为他发狂。

他俯下身让自己更深地埋进去，破开他身体最柔软最滚烫的骨血。他满意地听到尹宗佑带着哭腔的呻吟。

就这样把他刺穿吧。把他钉死在我的身上。

这样我就再也不会担心分离。

徐文祖放任自己沉醉在阴茎摩擦软肉带来了无边快感里。然后他扶起尹宗佑的腰，让他跪在床上。

尹宗佑昨天已经承欢一晚上几乎快撑不住，现在的体位骤然一变，刺激的他当下挣扎不止。

“唔……太深！拿出去……”

徐文祖恶劣心起，真的退了出去。

这么一进一出，尹宗佑几乎要晕过去。

他不适地夹紧屁股，虽然感觉腰酸背痛，但身体里的情欲反而更加高涨，烧的他红着眼睛回过头，一言不发地瞪着那个笑的无辜的男人。

徐文祖心情极好地一摊手。

“我听亲爱的安排。”

尹宗佑闭上眼喘了口气，耳根都是红的。他一项不是在情事上苛待自己的人，此时此刻还真有折断男人那根的心思。

“有够差劲的大叔。”

尹宗佑主动跨坐在男人身上，恨恨地在徐文祖耳边说，换回那男人低低的一声笑。

骑乘的体位让尹宗佑感觉吃力，尤其是徐文祖那根阴茎实在是发育良好的过分。但他此刻不想玩温情脉脉那一套，干脆赌气地一下坐到底。

被骤然填满的后穴狂喜地收缩吸吮着徐文祖地阴茎，尹宗佑腰肢一软险些倒回床上，幸好徐文祖体贴地扶住了他。

尹宗佑适应之后就开始自己动了。他和徐文祖在情事上合拍的很，除了徐文祖爱咬人这个毛病，他几乎要给徐文祖打一百分了。

但今天有点不同。徐文祖一直好以整暇地看着他上下起伏，没有一点动的意思。尹宗佑快到了，情欲被不上不下吊着的感觉并不好。

他心里诽腹着“果然是变态”，终于伸出胳膊主动凑上来吻徐文祖。


	4. 百合车

女孩们在地毯上滚成一团。

徐学姐的校服已经被扯的七零八落，丰满的胸脯透过白色衬衫若隐若现，隐约可见黑色的缀着蕾丝边的内衣。

尹学妹上半身已然赤裸，属于少女的胸脯漫着迷人的粉，两粒乳头立在小巧的乳房上，惹人怜爱地发红。

她的脸也泛着粉色的红，擦了唇蜜的嘴唇张开，微微露出白齿和红色的舌头。

学姐一时停住了拉扯学妹校裤的动作。就是这一空档，刚刚还任人采摘的学妹忽的跃起，将她的徐学姐压在身下。

“学姐不要走神呀……”

被学姐的黑色瞳孔盯着看的学妹丝毫不害怕，伸手就解开了学姐胸前的几粒扣子。

“礼尚往来嘛。”

学姐躺在柔软地灰色地毯上，眼神锐利像是野兽，脸上却挂起了一抹笑来。

“我等着呢，学妹。”

被叫学妹的女孩子脸顿时更红了一层，她不想认输似的鼓起一把拽开身下人的衬衫，露出里面丰腴的维纳斯的胸脯。她解开内衣，于是那对饱满如马奶葡萄的乳房就这样暴露在空气中。

学妹此刻反而不惊慌了。她学着学姐的样子将一只乳头含进嘴里，满意地听着学姐发出似惊似喜的呻吟。

这全然地鼓励了她。于是她更用力的抚慰这对胸脯，直到她再次被学姐压在身下。

“玩够了吧。”

学姐将她的黑色长发用一枚兔子发圈系在脑后，脸上的笑容依旧，却让学妹没来由地想逃。

“这次我不会停下来哦。”

女孩们吻在一起。学姐努力了一阵才成功勾住对方躲闪的舌头，舔一次缩一次，吸吮两口又停顿片刻，轻啄几回再深深搅动，她涂着黑色指甲油的手分开了学妹的下身。

学妹这时被霸道又强势的吻吻的晕晕乎乎，隐约感到下体一凉，知道自己已经被脱掉了内裤，干脆把一双长腿张的更开好方便她的学姐进一步的动作。

学姐奖励似的去摸少女小巧柔软的胸部，她的胸已经揉大了一些，硬挺的乳尖仿佛两颗草莓，艳红的让学姐移不开眼。

她的手伸进对方的双腿深处。指尖的潮热让她挑了挑眉，那个地方光洁滑嫩，微张的花口急切地渴求着什么东西。学姐不急不慢地挑逗着蕊心的肉粒和周遭湿滑的内壁，软肉剧烈地收缩着吞吃着她的手指，她定力十足地增加到三根，汁液和肉块摩擦出清晰的啵啵声。

学妹跟着拨弄的节奏扭动着，双腿死死地缠着身上人的腰，手胡乱在地毯上抓挠，却握不住什么东西。她无意识地张着嘴，眼睛里泛起情潮的水光。

学妹陷入情欲的样子成功取悦了学姐，她大发慈悲地给了她个痛快，手指合拢毫不费力地贯穿了空虚的洞口肆意搅动可怜的花心。

学妹“啊”的喊出了声，如果是平时她绝不会喊的这么动情——但她却是顾不了这么多了。她往日的理智早就飞到了九霄云外，留在她身体里的只有学姐的手指与紧紧攥住她心脏的情欲。

她感到自己就要死了，眼前泛起的白光让她猛的抓住了学姐掐在她大腿上的手。她整个人抖的像是被暴雨淋湿了的兔子，下半身仍旧在不断的流水。腿根止不住颤抖，又被学姐轻轻吻上去。

学姐喘息着，趁她还没回过神来，将自己已经湿透的下体贴上了学妹的，一言不发地开始有规律的摩擦。

尚处在高潮余韵里的学妹根本经受不住这样的刺激，当下便呻吟着挣扎起来。

“嗯……不要了……”

女孩们湿润的体液已经打湿了下面的一小片地毯，学姐拉过学妹推搡的手环在自己的脖子上。

“乖一点，小兔子。”

被叫小兔子的学妹已经开始哭了。这实在是太过了，被反复触碰到的阴蒂已经开始涨红发烫，连带着内里的蕊心都开始有感觉，被女孩子用力摩擦带起的情欲细细密密缠绕着她。她想呼吸，但她只能发出哽咽着的呻吟。

“唔……徐雯祖……”

她终于喊出了学姐的名字。那是她的言灵，是符咒，是万花筒似的梦境。她感觉身上人的动作骤然加快，每一次摩擦都又重又急。她恍惚间听到有什么人在叫她亲爱的。但她已经没有力气去分辨。

房间里两个女孩子的头发散乱地交织在一起。过量的情欲消耗太多变成了甜蜜的负担。她们一丝不挂地沉睡着，唯有交握着的双手是彼此的依靠。


End file.
